The Miko Enters The Sewers
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: Kagome is the niece of Hamato Yoshi, when he is killed she craves revenge... T just in case, this is a random plotbunny
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Kuso, I had to forget my umbrella today." Muttered 15 year old Kagome Higurashi. It had started raining when she was walking back home to her master and uncle, Hamato Yoshi. Her red jumper was already soaked because of a car, her feet were wet too, her jeans were muddy. New York was a nice change from Japan, she moved with him when she finished the jewel that now once again rested inside her, like nothing happened, well nothing had happened, the jewel transported her to the same time she'd left the first time. So she told no one except Yoshi, she wouldn't have been able to either, the memories were horrifying.

"At least I remembered to buy food for cawaii little Splinter." She said with a smile and hurried to the apartment.

But when she reached the apartment, she was smiling no more. The door had been brought down, she rushed inside, it was trashed, her master lay dead on the floor. Splinters cage was in splinters (no pun intended) but the rat himself was gone. She had learned to see how a person died by touching the body, what she saw angered her and saddened her. Her master died with honor, she'd make Shredder pay, but she'd train until that day would come.

**15 years later, Splinter explains Yoshi's death**

(Have to put this in so Kags has a story)

"I have often told you of my beloved master Yoshi, but now it is time that I told you the whole truth. As you already know, my master was a ninja, of great power. One of the greatest practisioners of Ninjitsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat. But he also had a talented niece, almost as talented as him, Kagome Higurashi. She mostly took care of me when she was not training. I learned ninjitsu by mimicing their moves, for many years I was happy. We were... a family. But that life ended, when the Shredder sent his foot-ninja to attack my master. Kagome was out shopping that day, and for that, I am grateful. My master battled honorably. But through their dishonorable ways, the foot-ninja overpowered him. Then the Shredder entered, they accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information. They were relentless. But my master only said one thing. "He who lives without honor, will end without honor." I tried to save my master... But my efforts were in vain. Though I did leave my mark. The shredder had taken my master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that, I found you my sons, and you all know the rest."

**On a building nearby**

Kagome had been feeling a presense for many years, a presesne that reminded her of her cawaii no nezumi. She was 30 years old now, but the shikon no tama helped her not to age age she still looked 15, she needed to stay alive so she could have her revenge, after that, she'd start the aging proccess again. She had a feeling of dread, something was happening, she could feel Saki stronger than ever before, she'd meet him again. She was wearing her white ninja outfit with a gray belt, her katana at her side and smokebombs safely in her pocket.

After a while it started raining, rain, it reminded her of that night.

Then she saw that on the roof of the building beside her, four mutant turtles emerged, soon to be joined by foot-ninja. She frowned and edged closer to hear what was going on.

"Tell your boss that the answer is no, and he can take his sword back." Leo ( she doesn't know the names, but this makes it easier.) said and threw the sword.

They all fell into battle stances. "Let's dance." he said as thunder sounded.

Kagome thought it was the perfect time to get in, so she jumped in the middle of them, then turned to face the foot-ninja. She drew her katana, and smirked under her mask "Mind if I join, been waiting for 15 years?" she asked, not waiting for an answer she attacked. She couldn't hear anything the turtles were saying due to the concentration she had, but after all were down, she turned to face the turtles. They all eyed her with suspicion, she bowed "Your sensei must be proud of you, young ones." They looked surprised, she guessed nobody had ever seen or talked to them, at least not humans. Then someone burst through the door, Kagome didn't turn, she knew who it was.

"Not him again." Don said.

"We've beat him before, we can do it again." Leo said.

"Yea." came Raph's reply.

"I've been looking forward for this rematch" Hunn said as he cracked his cnuckles.

"And I've been waiting for this part of my. Revenge!" Kagome said as she spun around to glare at the man who threw out poor little Splinter.

The turtles and Kagome attacked, soon only Leo and Kags stood against him. Hunn took the sword and tried to battle with it.

"You know nothing about how to handle a sword." Kagome sneered "Your stance is sloppy, your aim is off and you have no balance what so ever!" She sanrled as she and Leo simultaineosly kicked him back to crash through the window. Leo seemed a little hurt, so Kagome held him up so he wouldn't fall 'He's brobably just a little tired, he is young after all' she thought. The others came over to them, Raph holding his twin-swords.

"You are awesome, Lady what's your name?" Mikey asked.

"I'd rather not tell until I meet your master, he must be good if you're so good against the idiot, Hunn." Kagome replied. Leo stepped away and took his swords from Raph. "Come on, let's go." he said, but then "Ah, Shell." Kagome looked in the same direction, and facepalmed "Why does faith hate me so?" she said as she saw more ninjas. She and the turtles drew their weapons, battleready. Then Shredder appeared "Those who are not with me, are against me!" He yelled"And, I crush anyone who is against me."

"You. Are. Insane." Kagome said as they were ready to attack.

**Cliffhanger HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"The time for games has ended. No more sharades." Shredder spoke. And took off his helmet. "You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you'll ever see." he put his helmet back on. "Prepare to face your destiny."

"Dude, total rhyme crime." Kagome said bluntly.

Then the foot-ninja attacked. It was kind of easy. "Huh, he's a complete idiot, he doesn't seem to train his goons, he must be afraid they'd overthrow him or something." She said to Leo who she was fighting with back to shell. It was then the Shredder interfered with the fight THEN it became more difficult, altough most of the ninja were gone. Then the roof was on fire. "Wich one of you boys lit the roof? Kami, can't take my eyes off of you for a fight!" Kagome ranted, not knowing that Splinter was thinking something similar except abot 10 minutes and them running around. They were loosing, the foot-ninja took hold of Leo and Kagome as Shredder was about to kill them, the building 'jumped out and attacked Mikey'. Leo and Kagome fell on one side, and the others on another side. Kagome pulled Leo into the shadows quickly.

"Come on, we have to find your friends before the monster." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, could you tell me your name now?" Leo asked.

"Just call me Whyte for now." she answered.

"I'm Leonardo." he said and offered a hand.

They shook hands, they'd work together to find the others.

Meanwhile Raph moved from the dumpster he fell into while Don was helping Mikey to walk since he hurt his ankle.

Kagome pointed up and climbed up a lamp-post and sat on it ninja style, Leo did the same on a different post. They watched as a few foot-ninja searched for them and went by.

"Let's rest for a second." Don said then turned his head "Wow, It's the Shredder."

"And some of his little friends. Look." Mikey said and pointed in the opposite direction. They backed against a wall when the foot-ninja and Shredder started walking into the alley, they spotted a fire-escape and climbed up it in the last second.

A few foot-ninja entered the alley with the trash can.

*Sniff sniff* "Something around here really stinks." Ninja #1 said.

"Don't look at me." Ninja #2 said.

They didn't notice Raph sneaking up behind them, he knocked them unconscious.

He sniffed his armpits "I don't smell that bad, do I?" he asked himself.

Then someone grabbed him from behind.

"Master Splinter!" He exclamed.

"Sssh." Splinter hushed him.

"The others, we got split up."

"Come, we must find them."

"Aw, shell, we're cornered." Kagome said. As they backed to a wall away from the foot-ninja.

"Well, at least there's two of us." Leo said, obviously angry.

"Leonardo! Do not let hatred and anger poison your mind!" Kagome scolded.

"You sound like sensei."

"Less talking, more knocking."

Meanwhile Splinter and the rest of the turtles were fighting foot-ninjas, well Don and Raph were fighting, Splinter was pushing all the buttons on the remote for the 'Battleshell' and Mikey was sitting. Until Splinter got enough and handed the remote to Don.

"Donatello, here. I will fight you drive."

Splinter kocked all the ninjas out cold, just in time for the car to arrive.

Kagome and Leo had fought all the ninjas, not one was standing anymore.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult, these guys are amateurs." Kagome said as she sheathed her katana.

"Hmh. We gotta find my brothers." Leo said as he sheathed his twin-swords.

"So, the orange guy is Michelangelo, red is Raphael and purple is Donatello?"

Leo nodded, just when a light shone in their eyes. They heard Don's voice.

"Master Splinter, you've been backseat driving the whole way here."

Kagome's heart stopped and a tear escaped her eye, she had turned her back against the light so nobody saw it. Don's head came out the now open window "Hi Leo, ninja lady, good to see you both in one piece."

Kagome wiped the tear away and turned to face them. Leo spoke "It's good to see you too."

"By the way, Splinter wanted to meet our new friend, so hop in."

"Sure, I wanted to meet your teacher." Kagome said and followed Leo insede the van. The first thing that happened, Splinter hit his sons.

"Oww, what was that for?" Mikey whined.

Kagome hit him upsid the head "Baka! You snuck out to face the Shredder didn't you?" she asked then saw his swollen ankle "Aho! I take my eyes off you for five minutes and you sprain your ankle." She fumed and took out a roll of gause to wrap his ankle, muttering about recless idiots. She then turned to Splinter and bowed, she talked in her older voice so the he wouldn't recognise her, "I am honored to meet the sensei of these younglings, even if they are rule-breakers. I am Whyte, and your name was Splinter I presume."

Splinter eyed her and bowed back "I thank you for your assistance, but it is no longer needed." he said and walked past her. She took a hold of his sholder and leaned to talk to him in a threathening voice "Listen here nezumi, you don't know what Saki did to me." she growled. She let go and said in a normal voice "I have trained for 25 years, I have waited for this for 15 years, you have no right to deny me avenging my family, mister."

Splinter sighed and turned to face her, he was going to tell her to go, but saw the tears in her eyes. Her eyes looked old, like she had seen something traumatic. "Fine." he muttered.

'Little Splinter, so predictable.' Kagome thought as he turned to speak to his sons.

5 Minutes later they were all on the roof waiting for the Shredder to come.

"Three... two... one." Kagome muttered, when she said one, foot-ninja and the Shredder came. Everyone dropped into battlestances, well, except for Splinter, he was sitting higher on a platform.

"Foot-ninja attack!" Shredder commanded. And so, the battle began.

"Remember my sons, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm." Splinter said as some of the ninjas were pushed back, a few even fell off the roof.

Mikey looked puzzled.

"Ugh, he means, be careful and don't become overconfident." Kagome said to him as she punched a ninja in the face.

Mikey looked like he understood.

Raph knocked two unconcious and went for the third, Leo jumped on some of the ninja's heads then kicked two down with a split-kick.

Mikey kicked a ninja with his bad foot. "Ow!" he jumped on one foot and then kicked a second ninja that was sneaking up behind him, wich resulted to more jumping on one foot and same thing after a thitd ninja, then the Shredder knocked him away against the watertower. Don was fighting some more ninjas.

"Hold your staff higher. Sweep with the left foot from that position." Splinter instructed.

"Geez, now you're back-seat ninjaing me master Splinter." he knocked the ninjas away, but got knocked back by Shredder. Soon all the turtles were knocked into the wall. Kagome rushed over and stopped Shredders arm with her katana.

"You may have broken my family, but this family shall remain intact." she said with theathening voice. Splinter then came and knocked him under the water tower. Kagome followed as Shredder and Splinter fought.

"No woman, or freak will defeat me!" He snarled.

Kagome just got madder "That's MY freak you're talking about." she snapped "I know, you do not know who I am, so I'll give you a hint: you killed my uncle, I shall take reveng and repeat his. Last. Words." the last bit was said between punches, she ducked and the Shredder accidentally cut through one of the supporting metal bars under the watertower. She and Splinter lead him to cut through all but one of the bars.

"He who lives without honor, will end without honor, Shredder. I shall finally, after 15 years avenge my uncle Yoshi's death." Kagome said as she took off her mask, letting her hair flow freely in the wind, then she kicked the last supporting bar and the watertower came crashing down on Shredder.

"Whyte, are you Ok?" Leo asked.

"This is over Leonardo, I will tell you my name, Kagome Higurashi." She said, then turned to Splinter, who looked shocked. "I missed you so much, little Splinter." she said and hugged the oversized rat.

Splinter hugged back, stunned "You haven't aged at all, Kagome." he said.

"It's a long story, if you want to hear it we probably should go to wherever you live" she said with a smile as she let go and backed away a few steps.

"Wait, this is Master Yoshi's niece? Shouldn't she be older?" Mikey asked.

"I haven't aged for this purpose since I was fifteen. I am actually thirty, so do we head back to your place or what?" she asked. Splinter started to lead the way as Kagome followed, the brothers looked at eachother and shrugged, they were all heading home.


End file.
